


Anticipation

by Frankly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Cas being a good girl, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester, implied threesome, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankly/pseuds/Frankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot drabbel of Dean dirty-talking while fucking Cas, with Sam waiting in another room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously have this thing for when one party talks to the second party what they'll do, and what they'll let the third party do to the second party after they're done. So. Implied threesome, anybody?   
> Nothing but pure porn here, slight feminization of Castiel, implied that both Cas and Sam are submissive to Dean. I imagine that all parties are totally consensual and safe and gets off spectacularly at the implied end. Don't do this with/to your partner unless you know they're into it.

”Aaah, yeah, that’s good, good girl, your lil’ hole takes me so nice… So beautiful Cas, so gorgeous.”

“You know, I’m gonna come all over your tight little boycunt, you’re gonna be just soakin’ wet when I’m done. I won’t let Sam in here ‘til I’m done, gonna have him on his knees behind you, jerk his big cock off, add his load to the mess all over your hole…”

“He’s gonna be desperate to get in you, but that’s not how this is gonna go. Oh no. He knows he’s not allowed to unless I say, probably not even gon’ have to hold him, just put my hand around that big dick of his and rub the head all over you. Gonna be such an easy slide, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll shove my still-hard cock in his hole, slide that big plug out and take its place, hold him open while I jerk him off. He’s gonna be so desperate to come with my cock in his ass and your pretty hole right in front of him, so wet and open and fucking inviting.”

“Mmm, it’s gonna feel so nice when he milks the head of my dick when he comes all over you… Press the head of his cock all tight up against your hole, tight enough to almost slip in. Heh, Sam’s gonna be sweating and panting and so fucking desperate for it, so beautiful when he’s needy.”

“Be a good girl Cas, and I’ll let Sam lick you clean after we dirty you up. Be a good girl and I’ll let you come on his tongue before you lick his cock clean.”


End file.
